Darren Gets Sent to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens
Darren Goes to Summer Military Camp For Trouble Teens. Cast Main Cast *Darren Cartier (voice, Zack) *Mr. Cartier (voice, Eric) *Mrs. Cartier (voice, Kimberly) Reccuring Cast *Jacob Cameron (voice, Zack]) *Vito Pampalone (voice, Eric) *Rivera Walker (voice, Grace) *Mr. Snuka (voice, Paul) *Mr. Guardman (voice, Lawrence) *Mrs. Pena (voice, Veena) With More Cast *Theatre Manager (voice, Kate) *Vanellope von Schweetz (voice, Ivy) *Fix It Felix (voice, Brian) *King Candy (voice, Alan) *Sergeant Calhoun (voice, Kate) *Muppet Girl (voice, Kimberly) *Wreck It Ralph (voice, Eric) *Pixar Store Manager (voice, Paul) VHS Voice *Announcer (voice, Brian Cummings) Additional Voices *Buzz (voice, Eric) *Woody (voice, Brian) *Pixar Lamp (voice, Kayla) *ABC Shop Manager: (voice, Paul) ABC For Kids Voice *ABC For Kids Bee Buzzing (voice, Microsoft Mike) Microsoft Sam, Mary, Anna And Scotty Reading Voice *Eric Reading New Zealand Film Commission (voice, Microsoft Sam) *kimberly Reading New Zealand National Film Unit (voice, Microsoft Mary) *Kate Reading New Zealand On Air (voice, Microsoft Anna) *Brian Reading New Zealand United (voice, Scotty) Transcript *Darren: I'm going to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D. *Theatre Manager: The movie will start in 5 minutes. There's popcorn, soda, candy and anything you can buy! DISNEY WRECK IT RALPH *Vanellope von Schweetz: What's your name? *Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph, Wreck-It Ralph. *Vanellope von Schweetz: Why are your hands so freakishly big? *Wreck-It Ralph: I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? *Fix-It Felix: Ralph abandoned his game! *Wreck-It Ralph: Everything changes, NOW! *Wreck-It Ralph: When did video games become so violent and scary? *King Candy: You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses would you? *King Candy: You hit a guy, with glasses. That's... that's... Well played. *Vanellope von Schweetz: I bet you really gotta watch where you step in a game called "Hero's Doodie"! *Sergeant Calhoun: It's "make your mommas proud" time! *Wreck-It Ralph: I love my mamma! *Sergeant Calhoun: "Fear" is a four-letter word, ladies! You wanna go peepee in your big-boy slacks, keep it to yourself! *Moppet Girl: Where's the Wrecking guy? *Sergeant Calhoun: Who in the holy hot cakes are YOU? *Vanellope von Schweetz: Everyone here says I'm just a mistake... *Wreck-It Ralph: You're a winner! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm a winner... *Wreck-It Ralph: And you're adorable! *Vanellope von Schweetz: I'm ADORABLE! *Wreck-It Ralph: I flew a spaceship today! *Vanellope von Schweetz: You crashed it. *Vanellope von Schweetz: So how'd I do? *Wreck-It Ralph: Uh... well, you almost blew up the whole mountain... *Vanellope von Schweetz: Right, right. That's a good note. *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz: Top shelf! *(90 Minutes Later) *Darren: That was cool. *Darren: I'm going to get Toy Story 2012 live action direct-to-YouTube movie on VHS. *Manager: Welcome to the Pixar Store. How can I help you? *Darren: Can I get Toy Story on VHS please? *Manager: Sure. Here you go. Have nice day. *Darren: Yay, I got it! I'm going to turn on the GoAnimate TV. *(Darren turns on the GoAnimate TV) *Darren: I'm going to put the Toy Story tape into the VHS Player. The movie is starting. *Announcer: Be sure to join us after the feature for the music video "You've Got A Friend In Me" and a special bonus program, The Making of Toy Story, and now, our (high pitched music and high voice) feature presentation. ---- THX L T WALT DISNEY PICTURES P. I. X. A. R ANIMATION STUDIOS WALT DISNEY PICTURES PRESENTS A PIXAR ANIMATION STDUIOS FILM TOY STORY REAL TOYS *Woody: So Buzz Why Are You A Beyond *Buzz: I Got My Beyond *Woody: Well You Got A Flying Thing *Buzz: Yes *Buzz: And Why Are You Live In Andy's House *(75 Minutes Later) *("You've Got a Friend in Me" (YouTube Version) song played during the credits) *(After The Movie Ended) *(In the Movie, Luxo Jr. went to the Pixar logo and then it saw an "I" standing there, and the lame wants to squeeze it, Luxo Jr. then looks around, and there's no one here, and it turns around, just looking at the camera while the "ANIMATION STUDIOS" faded in, and the whole video was faded out, except the light of the lamp in 2.5 seconds, and the light went off.) *Darren: That was good. *Manager: Welcome to the ABC Shop, how may I help you? *Darren: Can I get Hairy Maclairy on DVD please? *Manager: OK. *Manager: Sure. *Manager: Here you go, have a nice day. *Darren: Yay I got it! *Darren: I'm going to put the Hairy Maclairy DVD into the DVD Player. WARNING NEW PEATLES COPYRIGHT AMENDMENTS ACT 1996 INDIVIDUALS FACE UP TO FIVE YEARS IMPRISONMENT $50,000 FINE PER OFFENCE CORPORATIONS FACE UP TO $250,000 FINE PER OFFENCE IT IS PROHIBITED TO 1 COPY THIS FILM 2 SELL ON HIRE INFINGING COPES 3 HAVE INFINGING COPES IN YOUR POSSESSION FOR SALE ON HIRE 4 SCREEN THIS DISC IN PUBLIC MUST BE FOR PIRVATE VIEWING ONLY -------------------- \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \/ ROADSHOW ENTERTAINMENT -------------------------- A VILLAGE ROADSHOW COMPANY HAIRY MACLARY G For General Exhibition ABC DVD VIDEO ABC Apple. Bee. Carrot FOR KIDS HAIRY MACLARY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEK *(After the movie) New Zealand Film Commission New Zealand National Film Unit New Zealand United New Zealand On Air HAIRY MACLARY PLAY ALL. SNEAK PEEKS *Darren That was good. *Dad: Darren, how dare you go to the movies and get Toy Story: Real Toys 2012 on VHS and get Hairy Maclairy on DVD while grounded, that's it, you are in big (10x) trouble! *Mom: You are grounded! (5x) *Mr. Snuka: That's it! *Mr. Guardman: That's it! *Darren: But I am sorry. *Mrs. Pena: Oh sorry doesn't cut it, I will give you a lot of timeouts! *Mr. Snuka: I will give you keep expelling you! *Mr. Guardman: And I will keep giving you detentions! *Mom: And we will give you nappies and we will make CJ you 209909 infinity times! *Dad: And oh, and your van is waiting for you now. *''(Darren walks to summer military camp for troubled teens.)'' *Darren: Why are you guys here? *Jacob: I was here because I got grounded for going on the computer when my parents said no computer. *Vito: Yeah me too, I got grounded because I went to the movies without permission. *Rivera: Me three, I was making a YouTube account, but my Dad said no and closed my account and I got grounded. What about you? *Darren: I went to the movies to see Wreck It Ralph in 3D, got Toy Story on VHS at the Pixar store and got Hairy Maclairy on DVD at the ABC shop. *Darren: (shocked) Oh gosh, wait, it's Mrs. Pena! *Ms. Pena: Now everyone, I don't want to hear words like F**king, Stupid, Boring, Crap, Idiot, Dammit, S*it, Furball, Bitch, Sonofabitch, Asswipe, Bastard, Fatso, Fat, Darn, Freaking, B***s, Suck, Poop, Poo, Pee, Wee, or I Sorry at all. Give infinity push ups. I mean infinity jumping jacks, and no crying, no dreaming about CJ, no tapping, no swearing, no kicking, no pushing, no chewing gum, no texting, no name calling, no talking on any of your phones, no fighting, no watching movies, no bathroom breaks, no listening to music, and no playing computer. Category:Episodes Category:Films directed by Ryan Green